


The World Will Feel a Spark

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [17]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Reader is Shepard, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "This isn't how humans usually propose, and hell if I know what Drell do. But I love you. A lot."
Relationships: Thane Krios/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 10





	The World Will Feel a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

"I've been thinking a lot, and I know this is all so new, and it's kind of crazy but I don't know that either of us have time to take with this, and I really, really want to-"

She's talking the way Mordin would, she knows but there's no way she'd be able to get any of it out any other way.

And it's evident that Thane's thinking the same thing, the way he's clearly holding in a small chuckle. "Siha, I don't quite get the point of this. Try again, a little slower so that I can keep up. "

(Y/N) breaths in and out twice trying to mentally prepare for this. Suddenly it seems like a terrible idea. But she still wants to try. And the way he tilts his head and patiently waits for her to go on just reinforces her point.

"Thane, I want to marry you," another breath, because she's practically suffocating now. "This isn't how humans usually propose, and hell if I know what Drell do. But I love you. A lot."

Suddenly Life Support feels dryer than before. And ridiculously warm. This is so stupid, especially after everything they'd gone through together already.

And then he smiles at her, and his usually unexpressive eyes light up. She blinks and suddenly his arms are around her. Damn assassin reflexes. "I love you too, (Y/N)," Thane mutters into her shoulder. "And yes, of course I'll marry you, despite of any cultural oddities. We're not too far out from the Citadel, maybe while we're there we could..?"

She nods. "That's what I thought. I don't want anything big. Maybe Kolyat and Anderson could be our witnesses?"

"I'd like that, and I think Kolyat would be happy to come. More for you than for me, of course. And Anderson -"

"The closest thing I have to a father. I'm...I'm so glad you said yes. Part of me didn't think it'd be a good idea, but I guess the part that didn't care won."

"Well then I'm very glad that was the case. I think it is best to treasure the time we have, and I am also very glad to have you around to treasure."

The world disappears around her as his lips meet hers.

It is a quiet affair, even if (Y/N) is accosted multiple times on the way to the legal offices in the Citadel. It's just a thing that she should be used to by now, people stopping to ask if she really is Commander Shepard. It's the least of her worries as she practically skips along.

Thane meets her there, Kolyat standing beside him at the desk. And Anderson, of course and for a moment she is left to wonder how the Councillor actually had the time to show up. She's glad, though-he is family, after all although not in the biological senses of the word.

They go out for lunch afterwards, (Y/N) paying (thanks, Cerberus), and she finds herself unable.to.stop.smiling. Nothing's changed, of course. They are what they have been since she admitted that she had feelings for him, but Shepard is no more.

For a second she thinks about getting the entire ship to start calling her Krios. It would make him laugh, she's sure if it. His hand grabs hers under the table, and even if Kolyat is laughing at them and not with them, she can't help but not feel the slightest hint of annoyamce, even.

Of course they're both hopeless romantics, did the other Drell expect anything different? Anderson looks happy for them, and very, very glad to have a break. They're family, and she is so happy to finally have one like this, all together in one place.

Oh, and she's got to mention that he's got two sons now, before she forgets. He looks at her with his head tilted slightly as she says. "I expect good parenting with you and Grunt. He needs a father figure, you know. "

They all laugh, and she has the hardest time not doing so herself.

This is so perfect.


End file.
